Series 1 Episode 1/Transcript
The evacuation: Code one civil priority isolation now in affect. To avoid the risk of contamination please stay indoors and await further instructions. Medical advice will be given. Code one civil priority isolation now in affect... The news: Authorities are appealing for calm throughout the evacuation process. All children under the age of eighteen years should report to their local centre for transportation. Trudy's mum: You have to go. Trudy: But what about you and dad? Trudy's dad: It's too late for us, Trudy, you have to accept that. Save yourself for your mother's sake and mine. Trudy: No. Bray: Hey, what is it? Trudy: I had the dream again. Mum, dad, they were there here in the house like it was yesterday. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave them but there was nothing I could do. Bray: Trudy, there was nothing anybody could do. Come on, we better go. The Roosters are moving in, we're not safe here. Trudy: We're not safe anywhere. Bray: In sector ten we may have a chance, Trudy. I heard there are only strays and nomads. We've gotta get through. Trudy: I don't wanna go back there. Locos. Bray: We've gotta at least try. There isn't much time. ---- Dal: They're getting closer. What do we do? Amber: We can't out run them. We just have to get out of sight. Come on, Dal, through here. Dal: What are the gangs doing here? Amber: Sunday afternoon drive. Dal: Is it Sunday? Amber: Who knows? Get down! Dal: They can't have been chasing us after all. Amber: Unless they're toying with us. Locos do that, they love to catch you off guard. ---- Zandra: Where is he, Lex? Maybe we got it wrong, I mean are you sure this is the meeting place or maybe we got the wrong time these guys don’t wear watches you know... Lex: Quiet, I’m thinking. Glen: Yeah Zandra, let the man think if he can’t think he can’t come up with one of those brilliant plans Zandra: I don’t like it here out in the open anything could happen Lex: Shut up the both of you Zoot will keep his word Glen: Where is he then legendary leader of the locos Lex: You heard the siren Glen: Siren that could have been anyone it could have been the Demon Dogs this is there patch or the Roosters any of the gangs this sectors a war zone Lex: The whole city is a war zone encase you hadn’t noticed Dal: If we could steal there wheels we could be out of the city in an hour Amber: Forget it they’ve got lookouts everywhere we wouldn’t get more than a couple Dal look they’re sure to pick her up what she doing out there on her own Dal: She’s a stray Amber: Are we talking about the girl or the cat Dal: You know the rule Amber look after number one Amber: Yeah well there’s always an exception for one here come here come on hurry up come on Cloe: Here pussy Bray: It’s not far now come on if we keep going we can take shelter in the city by nightfall Glen: They’re coming Lex: What’s the matter Glen you’re not getting scared are you Glen: I want to know what you’ve agreed with Zoot Zandra: What do you mean Glen: Don’t be stupid Zandra you really think we’re gonna be aloud to join the locos just like that now I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen old Lex here he’ll be in the tribe you can bet you’re life the rest of us might not be so lucky Lex: Anyone who doesn’t like the plan can leave now Glen: And how far would I get before I was hunted down by the locos along with you and stupid here Zandra: Stop it Ryan do something Lex: They're here Zandra: I thought you said they’d be alone Glen: The welcoming committee Zandra : They don’t look very welcoming to me Lex: I’ll do the talking Glen: Suits me not getting scared are you lex Lex: Zoot I was starting to think you weren’t coming I guess time keeping's not your thing oh yeah me neither times dead that’s the old way we make all the rules now right Zoot: What’s in the bag Glen: Glad you asked friend glad you asked walkie talkies, CD players, batteries you name it Zoot: Food Lex: We’ve only got enough for ourselves Zoot: Give it to me why do you wanna be a locust Lex: You guys are the best outfit around you’re cuttered your really Ebony: What really what Lex: You’re scandalous Zoot: We’re what Lex: Get ready to run Amber: It’s alright we’re not going to hurt you what’s you’re name? I’m Amber and this is Dal we’re friends do you have anyone? Any family brothers and sisters? Dal: She doesn’t understand let’s just go Amber: She needs help Dal: We all need help that’s the way things are I’m sorry Amber but we decided that we were gonna leave the city by nightfall nothing was gonna change that you said it how are we gonna do that with this thing tagging along Amber: I bet I know his name Teddy right what about you Cloe: Cloe Amber: What are you doing out here Cloe Cloe: Playing Amber: Can we play? Cloe: If you like but there’s no room on the swings Patsy and Paul are hogging them there’s a slide you could play on that Amber: Yeah, yeah maybe I will you’ll have to go without me I can’t leave her Dal Dal: That’s okay we’ve come this far together Glen: Lex what are you doing Lex: Just another one of my brilliant plans good luck friend Zandra: Where’s Glen Lex: They’ve got him there’s nothing we can do Zandra we have to save ourselves Glen would have wanted us to come on Amber: You really think that it’s gonna be different in the countryside Dal: Can’t be any worse can it Amber: Fewer places to hide Dal: There’ll be no one to hide from look all I wanna do is find a little place of my own which I can call home a little piece of land where I can grow my own food not scratching left overs like some animal Amber: It’s a nice dream Dal: It’s more than a dream Amber look around you there’s no future here the tribe’s have got the city let them live of tinned food Amber: And what happens when the tinned food runs out do you think they’re gonna leave you alone on your country estate Dal: I don’t believe this you’ve changed you’re mind you’re not coming with me Amber: No Dal I haven’t changed my mind it’s just that I don’t know it feels like running away I know there’s nothing we can do we can’t stop the tribe’s from taking over I just hate to see them get away with it this is where I grew up it’s where you grew up Dal you might be able to walk away but I can’t it’s not that simple wait where’s Cloe oh no we’ve lost her already Dal: No we haven’t look Cloe: Good boy bring it here ready teddy Lex: Did you see that guy what was his problem just trying to wig us they get to much power I’ll show them I’ll get even with them it’s a promise what’s the matter with you Zandra: Don’t touch me Lex: For the last time Zan I’m sorry about Glen it couldn't’t be helped you got a thing about the guy is that it Zandra: no Lex: Then stop you’re sniffling he wanted to be a locust now he’s got his wish you know what I think I think he sacrificed himself deliberately to save us I can’t even think about it Zandra: Lex Lex: What are you looking at is this thing gonna start or what? Ryan: It’s out of gas I did find something though gum Lex: Let’s get out of here Salene: Who are you with what tribe Amber: We’re not with any tribe we found Cloe a couple of streets away and you obviously know her I’m Amber by the way this is Dal Salene: Salene Amber: Did you know Cloe wandered of Salene: I can’t stop her what difference does it make we can’t run anymore I was gonna give us up then I found this place I thought they could have a play one more time before Dal: I’ll scout around and see if I can find some shelter for the night Amber: Okay I’ll share the food out Lex: Yeah you’d better friend you’d just better see I own this sector and your trespassing but I’ll tell you what I’m feeling generous today why don’t you just give me the bag and I’ll say no more about it oh and don’t try running you might get away but they won’t Amber: Who are you I don’t recognise your tribe Lex: Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of what Ryan: Locos Dal: Let’s get out of here Lex: Demon Dogs Amber: I wonder where this car park leads to Dal: It must be a shopping mall or something there should be a way out up ahead Amber: I hope your right Lex: Come on Salene: I hope it’s safe Amber: Come on let’s check it out Patsy: Maybe there’s some food hear Dal: I’ll go have a look around it look like the place has been looted but you never know Amber: Dal be careful Lex: Come on in here what's up there Ryan: Nothing Lex: We'd better get back to sector 12 while it's still light come on Amber: So your Patsy and your name is? Patsy: Paul Amber: And who's this? Patsy: Bob Amber: Did you have any luck? Dal: No Amber: Well... Dal: We don't have much so we have to share Amber: This is Patsy and Paul Patsy does all the talking I think her brother's a bit shy Patsy: He's not shy Paul: I'm deaf Dal: He doesn't seem to have any trouble talking Patsy: When he feels like it Amber: Oh I see, do you lip read Paul? Patsy: He says he prefers to sign Amber: What does that mean Dal: It means we're in trouble Lex: Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? How the hell did you do that? We'll find another way in you're not getting away that easy. Amber: Looks like you're the one not getting away Dal: What do you want with us? We've got no argue with the Locusts Amber: These aren't locusts if they where they would have done the job right Lex: Open it up, open it up now or you'll regret it I'm gonna count to ten 1, 2, 3... Jack: ...4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. So what happens now? I think you'll find that was a fairly empty threat. You didn't quiet think it through, did you? Not to worry. Hi, I'm Jack and I think you've got something to say to me. Amber: Like what? Jack: Well, in my day it was thanks but times are changing. Amber: Thanks. Jack: Don't mention it. Um, these gates can only be lifted with a special wrench. I'll let the gate up when you guy's have had a chance to cool of. Come on, I'll show you around. Lex: Hey where are you going? ---- Bray: Stay here and don't move your safe here Trudy: But what about you Bray: Well I'll scout out the area and see what I can find Amber: Why are you doing this? Jack: Doing what? Amber: Helping us we could be Demon Dogs for all you know Jack: You guys? Amber: Maybe not all the same you didn't have to let us in here Jack: It's simple I've been living out of a tin of baked beans for about a week now and even that's running low Amber: Well we haven't got much food either Jack: But you can help me find some. It's the least you can do after I helped you with your little problem back there. Dal: Look, thanks for your help but we have to move on first thing in the morning, right Amber? Jack: Suit yourself. You won't find a better place to crash than this. Salene: It's so big and empty Cloe: I'm tired Patsy: Me too Salene: It's getting dark look what are we gonna do about sleeping Amber: I've got a blanket the younger ones can have that the rest of us will just have to make do Jack: Sounds good but...ah...I could go one better. Paul: Look, beds! Jack: What do you think? Amber: It's like heaven Salene: Clean sheets real feather pillows Jack: Of course I sleep in the electrical shop sort of feel attached to the place Lex: Hey open this gate! Amber: What are we gonna do about those three locked in a cage? Jack: Oh forget it it's what you do with animals lock them up. Zandra: You're wasting your time they're not gonna let us out save your strength. Ryan: This place ain't so bad we've been in worse places than this. Lex: Who asked you? Give me that! Dal: What's wrong? Amber: She can't find her teddy. Cloe: I wanna go home. Amber: I know it's alright this is your home for now at least. Zandra: Come on Lex there's nothing you can do. Ryan: Right sounds like the Locos we're all dead meat. Lex: You'll see I'm warning you. Category:Series 1 transcripts